gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elys Liddle
Elys Liddle of the Liddle Clan. History As a child, Elys Liddle gained a reputation on Liddle Hill for her high energy personality. While other girls her age learned how to clean hides and fashion them into clothing, Elys was more attracted to the prospect of skinning the animal that produced it. When the girls her age were taught to cook and clean the households, Elys snuck off to wrestle the boys, and she often won. Elys would spend much of her time with Jason Liddle, the son of the Liddle, who would follow her into her often disruptive antics. Failing to find any method of discipline that could convince her to change her ways, Elys's father decided it to be better to indulge her, so that she may use her impulses productively. Much to the protest of her mother, as well as the Liddle at the time, Arryk Liddle, Elys's father taught her the arts of hunting and fighting. She was allowed to do these things, so long as she did not neglect the skills and obligations required of women in Northern Mountain culture. This continued, until the age of eight, when Elys's father was killed in a skirmish against Clan Knott, a rival of the Liddles at the time. The fight ended in a Knott victory, much to Arryk Liddle's humiliation. The Liddle and Knot dispute, though, was settled shortly after. Not long afterward, Elys's mother disappeared. The loss of her parents caused Elys to attach closer to her younger and weaker cousin, Jason. She seldom left his side, seeing herself as his protector. This mindset continued when Jason confessed to her that he poisoned and killed his abusive father, Arryk Liddle, to which she promised to keep the murder a secret. Important Events Sixth Era Jason Liddle becomes the Liddle. By the time he swears his vows, Elys was well aware of his kinslaying. Seventh Era Elys goes with Jason to the lands of the Norry Clan. Little does she know that her accompanying Jason was a product of his indecision to marry her off the Norrey's son. After discovering the Norrey's unstable mental state, Jason decides not to marry her off, angering the Norrey. Elys never fully forgives Jason for not telling her his plan, even after an attempt on his life. Eighth Era Rickard Whitehill arrives at Liddle Hill. Shortly after, Elys is pressured into Jason and Rickard's plan to trick the Norrey by marrying her off to his son in a fake wedding. This further drives a wedge between her and Jason. Later, in a shouting match with Rickard Whitehill, she lets slip a clue to Jason's kinslaying, which Rickard catches onto immediately, forcing her to confess and beg him to keep the secret. Jason hears this conversation take place. After arriving back in Norrey territory, the wedding is hastily put together. After a Liddle clansman betrays them to the Norrey, and the Norrey pours presumably poisoned wine down Jason's throat, nearly drowning and killing him, Elys is able to struggle out of her new husband's hands, killing him with a knife she had stored away. She then wounds the Norrey by throwing the weapon into his back. She later finds out that the wine was not poisoned, and was merely a way for coaxing the Norrey into killing the Liddle. Family Members Jason Liddle, cousin Jorah Liddle, first cousin once removed Lyanna Liddle, aunt Arryk Liddle, uncle (deceased) Quotes Jorah chimed in, “She was always a brave girl. Sometimes too brave.” '' ''“A true Northerner,” Rickard suggested, “nothing like the ladies of the south.” ''“Aye,” Jason said, his tone somewhat saddened. Guilt was painted on his face as clearly as the sun, “Harder than stone.” ''-Conversation between Jason Liddle, Jorah Liddle, and Rickard Whitehill. ''Gods, she has strength -''Thoughts of Rickard Whitehill after being punched by Elys ''"By the Gods, you'll make a fine wife for my son... what a pretty thing, you are." ''-Theon Norrey, the Norrey ''“I’ll shut out whoever I bloody well want,” Jason snarled back, “why shouldn’t I? I can’t even trust you these days.” '' -Remark from Jason at Elys Category:Liddle Category:Northern Mountain Clans Category:North